Life and Love
by DelenaStelenaFan
Summary: a girl comes to the doorstep of the Salvatore boarding house. Who is she, what will she do, who does she love, what is she?
1. Chapter 1

Morning has come. Stefan and Damon wake to a new day. Lately, nothing has happened in Mystic Falls or at Whitmore. Caroline, Elena and Bonnie are all at school enjoying college. Little did they know that someone small and in need of help would be arriving at the doorstep of the boarding house. Boring days led to time spent at the Grill and led Stefan to spending time with Jeremy. Everyone was just enjoying their last few days of happiness.

Today is a weekend. Elena planned to visit Damon as soon as she got the chance. The ride to Mystic Falls wouldn't be very long. In a few minutes, Elena had arrived at the boarding house. Damon greeted her at the door and gave her a small kiss. They went into his room and stayed inside for most of the morning. Stefan stayed home and heard everything that was going on. Having just lost Katherine and Elena, he didn't feel that he should stay. He was getting ready to leave just as he heard a knock on the door.

He ran with lightning speed and opened the door to see a young girl crying. She stood up and saw Stefan's face. "May I come in? I really need a place to stay for a night." She said. Stefan nodded with a worried look on his face. He helped her on the couch and took her bags. He got a blanket and some food. "Hey, what's your name?" he asked. "I'm Tempest. My parents think I was killed and so I have nowhere to go." She answered. He took her hand and sat there comforting her.

Elena and Damon came downstairs wondering what was going on. Stefan had told Tempest to go to bed just a few minutes ago. The couple came in front of the couch and saw the young girl fast asleep. "Who is she?" asked Elena. "She is thought to be dead by the people in her family and school. She has nowhere to go so she is going to stay here for a while." answered Stefan. The three left Tempest to sleep and each went into their rooms.

In the middle of the night, Tempest woke up and went into the basement. She needed blood. Tempest was turned when she was 11. No one knew she was a vampire and nobody knew she was one. Her parents are dead and she has no home. She finished the blood bag and went back to bed. She came to the boarding house because her father looked exactly like Damon. She always wanted to be with someone who looked like her father.

Her whole time as a vampire she has been doing research on the Salvatore Family, learning about every single person. She loved Damon and Stefan but she knew they love Elena. Now she seemed young and vulnerable but she was actually the same age as Elena but more powerful than anyone knew. Her mother was a great witch. Since her father did not let her practice, she did not do so. She was adopted when she was just a few months old.

She was not a witch. Her mother put a spell on her so that if she ever became a supernatural creature than what she already was, she will earn special powers. These powers are the strongest known to the supernatural world. Dark powers, used to kill others and harm others. Can be used in the wrong way. Light powers, bring people back to life, heals them. Used for helping loved ones. These powers made her different from other supernatural beings.

Morning came. Tempest woke up and entered Stefan's room. She gave him a light kiss on the forehead and waited for him to wake. "Good morning. Thank you for the night stay. I don't think you would let me stay a few more months. I'll just have to keep searching." She said. "You can stay. You need a place to stay and I'll be glad to let you stay." Stefan said, hoping she wouldn't leave. She turned around, walked slowly forward and then gave him a big hug. "Thank you, Stefan." She said. "Should I just sleep on the couch?" she asked hoping for a different answer than yes. "No. You can sleep with me." Stefan said with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Tempest told everything about her family to the group. "I know you want me to answer why I have these powers even as a vampire. I'll tell you. My mom was a witch. I was adopted when I was a few months old. She was a nurse at the hospital where I was born and I had a twin. My real parents didn't know about me so I was left in the nursery. She and her husband took me in and just took care of me. When I turned 7, they told me I was adopted. I searched online to see if I could find my birth parents and my twin. On my 10th birthday, my mom cast a spell on me so that if I ever become a supernatural creature other than what I already am, I will gain these powers." She said.

"So when you became a vampire you gained these powers." Elena said making sure her understanding was correct. Tempest nodded. "After that I finally found out who my birth parents were. They're your parents, Elena. You're my twin sister." She said to Elena. The older twin tried to say something but no words came out. Everyone was in shock. "What? How?" she was finally able to say. "Isobel was pregnant with both of us. The doctor said nothing about me so they didn't know. John took you home and gave you to your dad." She answered.

Stefan and Tempest left the room to give the other two sometime to take it in. "Damon, she's my sister. I had no idea. She is also a doppelganger. She is stronger than the Originals." Elena said to her boyfriend. He took her in his arms and held her for a while. It became night and everyone went to bed. No noise was heard. When everyone was fast asleep, someone broke down the main entrance and kidnapped Tempest.

In the morning, Tempest woke up in an unknown room. She was tied down on a table. She knew who it was. He came into the room holding a syringe with vervain. "Wes." She said as he injected the vervain into her system. She blacked out completely. She was now an Augustine Vampire.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I havenve been trying to get new ideas for you. I am unsure if I will finish this story so it is likely it will be deleted. I have another story in mind that I will definitely finish for sure. I am really sorry if you wanted to read the whole story. I hope you will read my other story that will be similar to this one but still very unique.


End file.
